protector_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
PF History
The history of the Protector Force goes back to where God created man. In the begging where humans and their Fictional creations could live together in harmony. But little did they know there was a darkness that was soon to come. Here are the events recorded according to the Oracle's Tome. The Beginning When God Had created Man he had given him four gifts, the gift of life which granted Man Flesh and Bone much like his creator, The gift of love which gave man emotions and would feel compassion to one another, The gift of Free will so Man can do what he pleases as long as he understands the consequence of his actions, and Finally the Gift of Creation. The Gift of creation is part of god's great and limitless power. He had given Man this gift so he can enjoy the ability to create. Many years had Man used this gift, he was able to create worlds and characters with this power. The Characters could interact with the creator as the creator could interact With a normal human. They lived happily together. But... as all gifts from the lord, it is sadly taken for granted... many had abused this gift with horrible fantasies as well as abusing their own OC's who grew to hate humans and soon revolted. They had killed their owners and took their spark, from this they had became the first nightmares. Rise of the Nightmare Nation When humans abused their OC's they grew to hate them, believing they should be the ones superior they revolted, taking their creator's sparks so they could gain control and afterwards killed their own creator. They needed a leader, so they stole a human baby and injected and bonded their DNA and souls into this child making it a hybrid. This child, was named Morpheus. As this child of darkness grew, he hated humans and wished to free their creations. One day, he and other OC's had lead an invasion, killing humans and taking Oc's into his control. Soon they had suceeded gaining rule over the humans and was named The Nightmare King and began to torture humans and ruling over his nightmares. Any Oc that would not support this cause was infected or killed. How ever his reign of terror soon came to an end thanks to a chosen few. Protectors When god had whitnessed this he chose a certain number of humans giving them each a fraction of his power to erase the nightmares, purifying the oc's and giving humans hope and defence. They were called Protectors for they shall protect both fiction and reality from the dreaded nightmares. They engaged in an epic battle with Morpheus and sealed him away, his power was sealed in a jar guarded by the fictional gods oc's that were powerful that were created by the original protectors, and him and any followers were banished into what would be known as the Nightmare Realm. The protectors knew he would come back, so they formed a secret organization that would help protect both reality and fiction. This organization was called Protector Force, should any of the protectors disappeared they will continue their work, as for their powers, they were sealed away, waiting for their next heir if the originals were dead, disapeared or were consumed by darkness. When the Nightmares had started to arise again, the next generation of protectors were summoned to battle them. Category:Protector force history